


Endless Moments

by RydenWayWeekes



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Brobecks, Young Veins
Genre: After the split, I Don't Even Know, I like waffles, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Ryden, Things I Can't: Even, Who's your fave?, brallon, drop me a line if you want me to, might continue this, no, not your bae, old
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RydenWayWeekes/pseuds/RydenWayWeekes





	1. Chapter 1

Dallon peers over to the clock on the bedside table. It reads 7:30 in glowing red numbers. He strains to get his muscles to respond and get him out of bed, but they take a minute to react. Slowly, he shuffles his limbs from under the other one's body.

"Do you have to go?" Brendon grumbles at him, eyes closed and face against the pillow.

"You know the answer to that" Dallon sighs "Breezy thinks band practice ended half an hour ago, and Sarah's due back any minute now" he pulls his pants three quarters up, only to be stopped by Brendon tugging on his belt loop.

"We gotta do this more often" he argues, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, body still half hidden under the covers.

"I think it would be good to actually practice once in a while" Dallon jokes but bends over to plant a soft kiss on Brendon's lips.

"Joke all you want, you know you enjoy it as much as me" Brendon says with a sultry smile.

"And you need to get some pants on my friend!" Dallon grins throwing them at the bed, narrowly missing Brendon's hands "I wouldn't even know how to explain why you're naked to Sarah if she came in now".

"Fine" Brendon says with a pout "I'll dress" he scrambles to get out of bed when Dallon ruffles his hair.

"That's a good boy now!" Dallon's hand cups his face, thumb caressing his cheekbone.

They managed to get their clothes on, without too many distractions, and stumble to the kitchen when the door swung open.

"Hello..." called Sarah from the door.

"In here!" yelled Brendon.

Footsteps were heard and seconds later she appeared before them.

"Hey, Dallon!" Sarah smiled "are you joining us for dinner?"

"Um, no. I was just leaving, Breezy must be waiting for me" he moved toward the hallway.

"Well, tell her I said 'Hi'"

"Will do!" he called over his shoulder, shutting the door.

Sarah turns to Brendon.

"You look exhausted!" she cups the side of his face just as Dallon had.

"You have no idea" Brendon mutters not meeting her eyes.

"Where's Spence? Did practice run late?"

"Um.. N-no" he stammers "I was just showing Dallon the video from the Denver show and it turned into a 'who can do more push-ups' contest"

"You guys and your contest" she laughed "so, who won?"

"It was a stalemate. WE need to have a rematch" Brendon smiled, feeling heat flush his cheeks.

THE NEXT DAY

The phone rings and Sarah picks it up, a few moments later she turns to Brendon.

"I'm going out with Breezy" she comments "Got any big plans for today?"

"Nah! I'll probably just hang out with Dallon, or something" Brendon blushes slightly at the mention of 'or something'. He knew exactly what they would do.

Half an hour later, the doorbell ringed and Breezy and Dallon walked in.  
The guys exchanged non-chalant 'Hey's and watch the girls get ready to leave.

"You guys okay?" asked Sarah grabbing her purse.

"Yeah" they replied in unison.

"Try not to get in too much trouble" she jokes and they're out the door.

"Can I get you a beer, man?" Brandon asks moving toward the fridge.

"Actually" Dallon says putting his hands on the other one's waist "I'm thinking we should have a repeat of yesterday" his hands sliding under shirt.

"C'mon" Brendon pulled Dallon by the wrist " I'm not gonna let you fuck me in the counter"

As soon as they were through the door, Dallon threw Brendon down on the bed and stared hungrily at him. He licked his lips as he climbed over him, straddling his hips with his own. It soon dawned on Dallon that their cocks were separated by four meager layers  
of cotton, and he began to grind slowly against Brendon as they kissed. Brendon let out a throaty moan that Dallon echoed back against his lips as the friction increased. Dallon's lips traveled down, leaving long kisses from Brendon's jaw, down his neck, to his collar bone.  
He grasped the bone between his teeth and smirked as Brendon let out a gasp. "Dallon..." Brendon hissed trying not to show how much he loved it. Dallon releases his grip on Brendon's collarbone.

Just then, Dallon caught up. "Dallon.." Brendon whispered again and they both heard it.A sound coming from the front door.

"Where are you?" A male voice called from the front door.

"Oh, crap..." Brendon hissed and shimmied off from under Dallon and stumbled shirt-less towards the sound.

As soon as Brendon was out the door he recognized the skinny frame, the pale-ish face and the never-failing scarf.  
Ryan.

[Next Chapter](http://party-poison15.livejournal.com/3107.html)


	2. Endless Moments

"R-Ryan!" Brendon let's out after a gasp. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Sarah tell you?" Ryan smiles but his eyes remain skeptical. "She called me up about a week ago, asked me to come see you". The smile reached his eyes now.

N-no" Brendon stammers. "She didn't say anything". Then he remembers her words: 'Try not to get in too much trouble'.

"So..." Ryan sways awkwardly in his spot. "How you b-..." he's cut short by a clatter coming from the bedroom. "Is there..." he moves toward the bedroom, casting Brendon a suspicious glance on the way.

"Ry, wait!" Brendon calls back but it's too late, Ryan's already yanking the bedroom door open and Brendon nearly slams head-first into it.

Ryan opens the door to find a shirt-less Dallon, with messy hair and lust pooled deep in his eyes. Brendon finally appears behind Ryan, who's pale as a ghost by now.

"So, this is what you get up to when Sarah leaves, uh?" Ryan's voice is tight.

"Ry..." Brendon pleads.

"Well, it was nice seeing you Bren," Ryan says with a fake smile to Brendon, turns toward Dallon and nods "Dallon" he moves back toward the living room "Enjoy the rest of your evening. Brendon steps in front of him and grabs him by the shoulders.

"Ry, don't..."

"I should go" Ryan's eyes are dark now and he avoids Brendon's gaze. "You're obviously busy" he nods toward Dallon curtly, a bitter tone to his words.

"Ryan!" Brendon calls but it's useless. Ryan freed himself from Brendon's grip and no less than runs toward the outside door.

Brendon stares after Ryan, long after he left, until Dallon bumps his shoulder on his way out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Brendon says with an arched eyebrow and a tone that begs 'Don't leave me'

"Later, Bden" Dallon sighs, putting on his jacket and running a hand through his hair.

"Dallon, don't go" Brendon places his hand on Dallon's shoulder, begging and pleading. "Please"

Dallon turns around and sees Brendon's puppy eyes, and his lower lip sticking out in his best pout and... Damn, he's a sucker for the guy!

He sighs, "Fine, but we're actually gonna practice. No more playing hookie". Dallon's face is serious, but he can see Brendon's turn into a huge relieved grin "Show me the chords for 'Lying'".

Brendon nods curtly and turns toward the music room and grabbing his and Dallon's bass guitars and coming back to the room, and starts strumming the chords he'd learned long ago. His mind occupied with thoughts of stage make-up, circus puns and jokes, 'stage gay' and closing the god-damned door. He smiles brightly at this, earning him a strange look from Dallon but he waves it off. They go back to focusing solely on the music and it has a soothing effect on the mood, until it's back to joking around and light innuendos.


End file.
